1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a nozzle positioning assembly and, more particularly, to a nozzle positioning assembly for a fountain system
2. Related Art
A variety of water fountain systems that are capable of varying a velocity and pattern of a water stream are known. Known water fountain systems may provide aesthetically entertaining water displays that are choreographed to music or associated light displays. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,423 (hereinafter “the '423 patent”) discloses a fountain apparatus that includes a nozzle and lights which are selectable and moveable in at least two degrees of freedom about axes that are approximately perpendicular. According to the '423 patent, nozzle movement is preferably controlled by an automated control system that controls movement of the nozzle and selective activation of the lights. The automated control system may also be configured to control water streams to create a dynamic water display that can be synchronized to music or other light shows.